1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An enlarged hollow golf club head emits a low hitting sound. There is disclosed a golf club head having a rib in order to obtain a good hitting sound. U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,228 discloses a head having a stiffening member provided therein. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-102877 discloses a rib provided in an antinode part of out-of-plane second-order bending vibration in a sole portion.